Blue Team
in the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV on the front cover of the paperback Halo: Fall of Reach.]] Blue Team is a United Nations Space Command SPARTAN-II military element.Halo: Fall of Reach Introduction "Blue Team" was made famous because it was the designation for a prestigious SPARTAN-II squad whose roster included SPARTAN-117. But because of the ambiguity of this name, "Blue Team" may be used as the callsign for other UNSC military elements. This, however, has not been definitively proven. Blue Team has participated in hundreds of combat missions against a plethora of different foes, including, but not limited to: the Eridanus Rebels, Covenant forces, and Forerunner constructs. Dossier After its conception in 2513, Blue Team usually consisted of five members. The team was originally comprised of SPARTAN-117 (John), SPARTAN-034, (Sam), SPARTAN-087 (Kelly), SPARTAN-058 (Linda), and SPARTAN-104 (Fred). After Sam's death on the Covenant starship in the Chi Ceti System, his vacant spot was taken by SPARTAN-051 (Kurt)Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, Section I "Lieutenant Ambrose". Whenever John wasn't leading Blue Team, Fred normally assumed leadership provided that he wasn't with Red Team. History Training Before the SPARTAN-IIs were deployed onto the battlefield, Blue Team often exercised versus fellow SPARTAN-II Green Team, led by SPARTAN-051 (Kurt), and often lost''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' because of Kurt's superior "sixth sense". Blue Team was formed around John-117, Kelly-087, and Sam-034, who met on their first day of induction into the SPARTAN-II program. 2525 In the first UNSC military operation where the SPARTAN-II's were put to the test after their intensive training, Blue Team was sent to infiltrate the Eridanus Rebel space station Jefferson in the Eridanus Asteroid Belt. Blue Team stole aboard a ''Parabola''-class Freighter, the Laden, and managed to sneak aboard Jefferson. Their objective was to capture the rebel leader ex-Colonel Robert Watts, a UNSC turncoat. With minimal attention, Blue Team managed to kill several of Watt's guards and subdue him with polypseudomorphine, a sedative. Then Blue Team hijacked a rebel Pelican Dropship and SPARTAN-034 set and detonated explosive charges in the rebel base's hangar, making good their escape, but at the cost of dozens of civilians' lives. Blue Team was successful in its objective. Côte d'Azur After Côte d'Azur came under attack from Covenant forces, John 117 lead Blue Team under the city, planting a HAVOK Nuclear Warhead before moving into a Covenant controlled building, and facing Hunters for the first time. After retreating to a Pelican for evac, John 117 detonated the HAVOK Nuclear Warhead, killing all Covenant in the city. Blue Team was not always necessarily comprised of these members at all. We see that in Fall of Reach, Master Chief picked James and Linda to be on his team and sent the rest to the surface of Reach. Also, on the final page of Ghosts of Onyx, we see that the Spartan III's Ash, Mark, and Olivia joined Kelly, Fred, and Linda in Blue Team. Battle of Reach During the Battle of Reach, the SPARTAN-II company was divided into two teams: Red Team and Blue Team. Blue Team was tasked with defending an orbital space station's navigational data that could possibly lead the Covenant to Earth - what would be the apocalypse of the UNSC. Red Team, far larger than Blue Team, was sent to the planet surface of Reach to defend its power generators that powered the Orbital Magnetic Accelerator Cannon platforms. Blue Team consisted of SPARTAN-117 (Blue One), Spartan-James (Blue Two), and SPARTAN-058 (Blue Three). Blue Team departed from the in a Pelican Dropship and crash-landed on the space station shortly before waves of Jackal Rangers and Elites landed. On maneuvers, Blue Two was shot at with crystalline needler rounds that penetrated the propellant module on the back of his armor that allowed him to maneuver in zero-g. With thruster wash billowing everywhere, Blue Two was blown into space, unable to control his trajectory. However, Blue One and Blue Three were able to infiltrate the locked-down space station, and with the help of Staff Sergeant Avery J. Johnson and several other Marines, destroy the navigational data so that the Covenant would be unable to find and destroy Earth. However, during extraction, Blue Three was shot in the back with an overcharged plasma pistol, and fell into a deep coma. Blue One and the Marine fireteam survived, however. Second Battle of Earth Shortly after John-117's disappearance after the First Battle of Earth, Blue Team was deployed to help defend Earth during the span of two weeks, while In Amber Clad was busy pursuing the Prophet of Regret. Blue Team conducted operations including numerous operations in orbit around Earth, stopping a Covenant invasion on Mount Erebus in Antarctica with a HAVOK tactical nuke, and stopping Covenant forces on the sea floor off of the Yucatan Peninsula. Following these ops, they were deployed to the Centennial Orbital Elevator (also known as Tallo Negro del Maiz) in Havana, Cuba to stop Covenant forces that had gathered around the orbital elevator. They then stopped the Covenant forces, who had captured multiple nuclear warheads, before they could ascend the orbital elevator. The Spartans then ascended the orbital elevator themselves, and in the process destroyed one of the Covenant capital ships at the top of the elevator. The three Spartans then leave the battle in another Covenant capital ship called the Bloodied Spirit on orders by Fleet Admiral Hood to aid Catherine Elizabeth Halsey on Onyx. Battle of Onyx During the Battle of Onyx, Blue Team fought alongside with Team Saber against the Onyx Sentinels and the Covenant Separatists that had arrived. Upon arriving at the Battle of Onyx, they were reunited with Kelly-087, Dr. Halsey, SCPO Mendez, and Kurt-051 (who they thought had been dead). However during the course of the battle Will, Kurt, and a number of SPARTAN-IIIs were killed by the Sentinels and Covenant forces. The rest of Blue Team, along with the remaining SPARTAN-IIIs, CPO Mendez, and Dr. Halsey entered the Dyson Sphere. Currently, Blue Team is still in the Dyson Sphere. References